Pendekar Magis Gila
by Charlote Wibu
Summary: Menjadi gila karena memiliki kekuatan besar itulah rumor zaman dulu dan ternyata masa sekarang, ternyata ada seseorang menjadi Gila karena kekuatanya contohnya Namikaze Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Cahpter 1.

By : Charlote Wibu.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,Comedy.

Rate : T.

Disc : MK.

Warn : Typo,Strongnaru,OOC,OC.

Prolog.

Sihir, Sihir tersebar keseluruh dunia semua orang selalu menggunakan sihir untuk kehidupan sehari hari.

Kita lupakan itu untuk sementara, kalian pernah mendengar ini? Jika seorang Manusia yang memiliki kekuatan besar orang itu menjadi gila dan berpelilaku seperti orang gila, walaupun menjadi orang gila kemampuan orang itu sangat lah hebat dan tidak bisa di anggap remeh.

Begitupun dengan pemuda beenama Namikaze Naruto orang biasa, tak ada orang yang tahu jika! Semua orang yang tahi jika Namikaze Naruto hidupnya menderita karena kemiskinan yang di landa ayahnya Namikaze Minato apa lagi Ayahnya meninggal, dan itu membuat semua orang berpikir Namikaze Naruto menjadi gila dengan hidup sengsaraan.

Prolog End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 1 : Murid gila.

"Hahahaha! Huhuhuhu! Hahahaha"Tawa seseorang dan orang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, Naruto tertawa lalu menangis tap tertawa lagi. " Hahaha! Tang tang bukh bukh! Hahahaha! Ayo ayo"Lanjutnya, dan ternyata Naruto sedang bermain dengan hewan kucing, ia sedang membuat menggerakkan kucing itu seperti melakukan seni beladiri.

Semua orang melihat Naruto memandang jijik.

"Aku heran kenapa orang gila ini bisa bersekolah Konoha Knight Magic School ini".

"Ya aku juga heran".

"Ayo pergi sebelum kita tertular gilanya".

Namikaze Naruto si murid gila para siswa mencoba menyingkirkannya dengan Duel, mereka berpikir dalam Duel mereka bisa menyinggkirkan si murid gila.

Tapi selalu gagal dan si murid gila itu selalu menang dan lagi tak sampai lima menit hanya dua menit Namikaze Naruto menang dalam duel, dan siapa yang melawan Namikze Naruto selalu ketakutan, bukan ketakutan dengan kekuatan Naruto melainkan ketakutan dengan beberapa benda menjijikkan yang di bawa Naruto yaitu hewan-hewan, Contohnya Ulat bulu,kecoa,lintah,dan tikus. Entah Naruto mendapatkan hewan itu dari mana.

Naruto selalu menang dengan tingkah konyolnya itu, entah beruntung atau tidak tapi Naruto sudah memenangkan Duel sebanyak 49 kali.

Kita beralih ke pemeran utama kita, kini Naruto berada di kelas.

Sang Guru sibuk menerangkan tapi...!.

"Hahahaha! Kau suka ya! Makan terus sampai kenyang".

'Twich'. 'Twich'.

'Ctak'.

Sang Guru merasa geram dan mematahkan seoidolnya karena terganggu dengan tawa Si murid Gila.

Dan akhirnya Sang Guru menghampirinya saat sampai di bangku Naruto, dan akan meneriakinya ia urungka karena...!

'Hap'.

Sesuatu yang di pegang Naruto meloncat ke arah sang guru dan mendarat ke dua payudara besar sang Guru.

'Doooooooong'.

.

.

10℅.

.

.  
.

20℅.

.

.  
59℅ .

.

100℅

'Jreeeeeng'.

Keadaan hening sampai sebuah suara.

"Kwebek".

"Kyyyaaaaaa! Singkirkan katak ini"Teriak sang Guru dan akhirnya pingsan.

'Bukh'.

Semua murid hanya melongo lain dengan Sisiwi perempuan yang ketakutan dengan katak itu.

Naruto mengambil katak yang masih hinggap di payudara sang guru it.

"Hoi kau jangan mesum lihat apa yang kau lakukan jadinya guru pingsan kan"Ujar Naruto memarahi katak itu.

Yang lainya hanya Sweatdrop masal.

"Kwebek".

"Eh benarkah?"Tanya Naruto. "Dadanya empuk?"Lanjutnya.

"Kwebek"Katak itu membalas menganggukkan kepala tapi itu hal tidak mungkin, itu hanya Naruto menggerakkan tangannya agar membuat katak itu terlihat mengangguk.

Akhirnya Naruto memegang salah satu payudara sang Guru yang pingsan itu.

'Nyuu'.

"Benar empuk dadanya sangat empuk, hm apa bisa di pakai untuk tidur ya"Ujar Naruto melihat tangan Naruto yang meremas payudara sang guru itu.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain dan melihat teman kelasnya masih melongo. "Hm ada yang mau mencobanya?"Tanya Naruto.

Dan di balas gelengan karena mereka masih sayang nyawa, walaupun ada yang ingin.

"Hm padahal ini sangat empuk"Ujar Naruto.

"Are!".

Naruto ingin melepaskan tanganya tapi tidak bisa. "Kenapa tidak bisa di lepas"Ujar Naruto.

Tangan kirinya memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya lalu menariknya tapi tidak bisa melepaskanya.

"Ugh! Agh!"Ujar ngotot Naruto saat berusaha melepaskan tanganya yang meremas payudara sang guru.

"Ah aku tahu bagaimana kali ini"Ujar Naruto, akhirnya kedua tangan Naruto memegang kedua payudara itu, saat menariknya tetap tidak bisa. Dan kedua tangan Naruto terus meremas payudara sang guru itu.

Naruto beralih menduduki sang guru itu lalu menarik tangannya tetap tidak bisa.

Para Sisiwa laki-laki sudah pingsan kehabisan darah.

Selang beberapa menit semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mendengar sebuah suara.

"Mpffhh! Mpppffhh!"Suara desah.

Dan ternyata sang guru membuaka matanya lalu terkejut yang ia lihat. Dalam keadaan marah ia mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Murid sialan"Teriaknya.

'Whuussh! Braaakkh!'.

Naruto terpental dan menghantam dinding kelas.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"Sang Guru mengatur nafasnya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat marah.

Sedangkan Naruto yang terkena serangan sang Guru hanya diam dan menyadari sesuatu. "Ah terlepas"Ujarnya sembari melihat kedua tanganya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan murid sialan?"Ujar Sang Guru yang benar-benar marah.

"Hm aku hanya penasaran, kata si katak itu dadamu sangat empuk jadi aku mencobanya"Ujar Naruto.

'Twich'.

"Hah! Emang katak bisa bicara Hah!"Teriak sang Guru.

"Ah benar juga hahahahaha"Ujar Naruto di akhiri tawa yang keras.

'Dasar murid gila'."Kau harus ikut dengan ku murid gila sialan"Ujar perintah sang Guru.

"Hm baiklah"Ujar Naruto yang masih menahan tawanya.

Dan kini Naruto si murid gila berada di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jadi begitu aku paham permasalahannya Anko"Ujar seorang pria tua yang menjadi kepala sekolah dia bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Aku ingin dia pergi Academy ini Hiruzen-Sama"Ujar Anko sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa di lakukan" Ujar Hiruzen.

"kenapa Hiruzen-Sama?"Ujar Anko

"Jika kau ingin dia pergi dari sekolah ini, tandanya kau menantang Duel" Jawab Hiruzen. "Tapi kau yang sebagai Guru jadi tidak bisa, ah ya bengini saja kau bisa memilih murid siapapun untuk berduel denganya"Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah Hiruzen-Sama"Ujar Anko sembari tersenyum seriangi karena ia sudah memilih siapa murid yang cocok.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto"Panggil Hiruzen. "Bagaimana rasanya?"Lanjutnya.

"Hah!".

Anko menghentikan senyum serianginya lalu menatap Hiruzen, lalu menatap kearah Naruto.

"Rasanya? Sangat empuk dan cocok untuk di jadikan bantal"Jawab Naruto. "Kalau tidak percaya coba saja"Lanjutnya.

"Begituya!"Ujar Hiruzen sembari melihat kedua payudara begitu juga dengan Naruto

Anko dengan sigap menutup payudaranya dengan kedua tanganya dan membatin.

'Bagus di Academy ini ada dua orang gila yang satu kakek tua yang mesum dan murid gila'Batin Anko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cahpter 2.

By : Charlote Wibu.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,Comedy.

Rate : T.

Cros : Ns x DxD.

Warn : Typo,Strongnaru,OOC,OC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya.

"Jika kau ingin dia pergi dari sekolah ini, tandanya kau menantang Duel" Jawab Hiruzen. "Tapi kau yang sebagai Guru jadi tidak bisa, ah ya bengini saja kau bisa memilih murid siapapun untuk berduel denganya"Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah Hiruzen-Sama"Ujar Anko sembari tersenyum seriangi karena ia sudah memilih siapa murid yang cocok.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto"Panggil Hiruzen. "Bagaimana rasanya?"Lanjutnya.

"Hah!".

Anko menghentikan senyum serianginya lalu menatap Hiruzen, lalu menatap kearah Naruto.

"Rasanya? Sangat empuk dan cocok untuk di jadikan bantal"Jawab Naruto. "Kalau tidak percaya coba saja"Lanjutnya.

"Begituya!"Ujar Hiruzen sembari melihat kedua payudara begitu juga dengan Naruto

Anko dengan sigap menutup payudaranya dengan kedua tanganya dan membatin.

'Bagus di Academy ini ada dua orang gila yang satu kakek tua yang mesum dan murid gila'Batin Anko.

Chapter 2 : cara orang gila bertarung.

"Ekhem!"Hiruzen berdehem. "Jadi Anko kau akan memilih siapa?"Lanjutnya sembari bertanya pada Anko.

"Ya Hiruzen-Sama saya sudah memutuskannya, dan saya memilih Kiba Inuzuka Kiba"Jawab Anko.

"Oh Inuzuka Clan penggna Magical Beast terhebat Konoha"Ujar Hiruzen."Baiklah Duelnya akan di lakukan pada lusa depan, bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?"Lanjutnya sembari bertanya pada Naruto.

'Pok! Pok! Pok!.

Naruto sedang menepuk udara lalu melihat telapak tanganya dan ia melihat beberapa lalat. Naruto mengambil satu lalu memakannya.

"Tidak enak uweekk"Ujar Naruto sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hiruzen dan Anko sweatdrop. "Itu aku anggap sebagai persetujuan".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Kabar pertandingan antara Inuzuka Kiba dan Namikaze Naruto telah tersebar ke penjuru sekolah, dan tak hanya itu mereka menghetahui pertaruhannya jika Naruto kalah akan di keluarkan, tentu itu membuat mereka sangat senang.

Dan kini hari dimana pertandingan akan di laksanakan, semua proses pelajaran telah di hentikan, dan itu untuk melihat pertandingannya.

[Di dalam kolosium] malas merincikanya, yang penting sama dengan di anime-anime lainya.

'Kenapa aku harus melawan murid gila ini'Batin sang lawan Naruto yaitu Inuzuka Kiba sembari melihat Naruto yang sedang tiduran dengan bantalan kedua tangnya lalu kaki kananya di tompang di kaki kirinya yang ia tekuk, dan lagi kaki kanannya ia goyangkan.

Semua orang melihat Naruto Sweatdrop,ada juga yang meneriakinya.

"Hoi jika tidak niat untuk bertarung menyerah saja"Teriak penonton 1.

Benar-Benar, Kiba-Senpai hajar dia"Teriak penonton 2.

Sedangkan Kiba melihat Naruto yang tiduran merasa geram. "Wasit cepat mulaikan pertandingannya"Ujar Kiba

"Tapi...".

"Sudahlah cepat lakukan" Teriak Kiba.

"Ba-baiklah".

Sang wasit menghela nafas dan melakukan aba-aba tanda.

"Hajime".

Dan duel pun di mulai, walaupun duel di mulai Naruto tetap tiduran, lain dengan Kiba yang telah berlari kearah Naruto.

'Whuussh'.

Kiba melompat dan jatuh tepat ke tempat Naruto yang tiduran.

Naruto melihat Kiba di udara langsung bangun untuk menghindar.

'Bukh'.

Kiba mendarat tapi sayang Naruto berhasil menghindar.

"Huuh hampir saja"Ujar Naruto sembari menghelus dadanya.

Kiba merasa kesal karena Naruto yang berhasil menghindar serangannya dan saat akan beebalik ia merasakan sesuatu di kakinya, Kiba melihat di bawah.

"Apa ini?"Tanya Kiba karena ia merasa menginjak sesuatu dan ia melihat sesuatu beewarna hitam yang lumayan besar.

"Hahahaha nginjak kotoran!"Ujar Naruto di awali tawa lau ia menghirup udara. "Ukh! Bau!"Lanjutnya dengan menutup hidungnya dan mengipaskan tanganya.

Kiba merasa geram dan akhirnya berlari ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto berlari menjauh dengan berteriak.

"Uwaaaaaa! Tolong aku, aku mau di perkosa! Tolooong"Teriak Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Kiba memberhentikam larinya, Naruto merasa tidak di kejar ia juga memberhentikan larinya.

Kiba yang sudah paham dan mencerna ucapan Naruto.

"Aku masih normal sialan awas kau murid gila sialan"Teriak Kiba lalu mengejar Naruto.

Naruto melihat Kiba mulai mengejarnya lagi, ia pun berlaki lagi mengelilingi kolosium.

"Jika kau marah berarti ucapan ku benar kan"Teriak Naruto yang berlari amat cepat.

'Tap'.

Kiba memberhentikan larinya. "Benar juga"Ujar Kiba.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Untung kau bodoh"Ujar Naruto sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Entah apa sengaja Naruto mengatakanya dengan agak keras dan membuat semua penonton Sweatdrop.

"Iya untung aku bodoh! Hahahaha"Ujar Kiba dengan tawa kerasnya.

"Ya kau bodoh dan aku pintar! Hahahaha"Sahut Naruto dan ikut tertawa juga.

Para penonton yang melihat Sweatdrop tingkat 100℅.

Kiba tertawa semakin lama tawanya menjadi pelan lalu dia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi lalu berteriak dan mengaktifkan sihirnya.

"Jagan bercanda sialan"Teriak Kiba. [Magical Sumon : Akamaru] +[Magical Beast : Gatsuga].

Disamping Kiba tiba tiba muncul seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih dan Kiba dan Anjing yang bernama Akamaru berputar dengan amat cepat, dan itu mengarahkan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto melihat itu,raut wajahnya yang tadi nya tetlihat konyol kini berubah serius dan hanya diam berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan yang menonton berteriak senang.

"Yeeee habis sudah riwat Murid Gila".

"Ya kau benar".

.

.

.

.

'Braaaaaaak'.

Efek dari serangan dari kiba, dan Kiba memberhentikan jurusnya, lalu menatap ke depan dan melihat efek dari jurusnya itu tapi...?

"Hooooam! Kau tahu itu sangat bahaya, sudah bodoh di tambah bau lagi"Ujar Naruto yang sedang bersantai di pinggiran koloseum.

Kiba melihat nya terkejut. 'Sejak kapan dia disana?'Batinya tapi ia memyeritkan dahinya saat melihat Naruto mengambil sesuatu.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu. "Saatnya mengeluarkan senjata saktiku"Ujar Naruto dengan amat serius.

'Balon air?'Batin Kiba.

Naruto melemparkan balon air itu ke arah Kiba. "Kheh! Apa menurutmu Balon air itu bisa mengalahkanku" Ujar Kiba mendengus meremehkan, lalu saat hampir mendekaitinya ia memukulnya dan...!

'Braaash'.

Tentu air yang ada di balon air itu membasahi tubuh Kiba, tapi kiba mencium bau yang sangat busuk.

"Bau apaan ini"Teriak Kiba.

"Hm hanya air kencing hewan"Jawab Naruto, entah dari mana mendapatkanya.

"Appaaa! Si..."Teriak Kiba tapi ia menjadi bukam karena ia melihat Naruto memegang banyak balon air, dan itu membuat Kiba berkeringat dingin.

"Tu-tungu du-lu"Ujar Kiba yang ketakutan apa lagi saat melihat Naruto akan melempar balon air yang di bawa Naruto.

"Jurus lemparan Bom bau busuk"Teriak Naruto.

'Whuushh'.

Naruto pun melempari balon air kearah Kiba. Jangan tanya dengan Kiba karena ia sudah berlari. Dan entah apa yang ter jadi lemparan Naruto selalu tepat sasaran mengenai Kiba.

'Braaasshh".

"Aaaaghhhh Tolong hentikan".

'Whuuushhh'.

'Braassshh'.

'Whuuushhh'.

'Braassshh'.

'Whuuushhh'.

'Braassshh'.

Dan terus Kiba dilempari balon air yang isinya adalah kotoran dari hewan dan lagi selalu tepat sasaran walaupun Kiba berlari dan menghindar.

'Bruukkhhh'.

Dan akhirnya Kiba pun jatuh pingsan karena tak tahan dengan bahunya, dan lagi baunya sangat menyengat sampai ke seluruh penjuru koloseum.  
Para penonton menatap iba atas siksaan dari si Murid gila, dan ada yang sudah pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Ugh Bau"Ujar Naruto sembari menutup hidungnya.

Dan lagi Naruto memenagkan pertarungan tanpa menggunakan sihir dan sudah 50 kali Naruto menang dan semuanya tanpa menggunakan Sihir.

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

Cahpter 3.

By : Charlote Wibu.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,Comedy.

Rate : T.

Cros : Ns x DxD.

Warn : Typo,Strongnaru,OOC,OC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: Masalah Word dan Typo akan saya usahakan. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ありがと /span/font(Arigato).

.

.

.

Sebelumnya.

Naruto pun melempari balon air kearah Kiba. Jangan tanya dengan Kiba karena ia sudah berlari. Dan entah apa yang ter jadi lemparan Naruto selalu tepat sasaran mengenai Kiba.

'Braaasshh".

"Aaaaghhhh Tolong hentikan".

'Whuuushhh'.

'Braassshh'.

'Whuuushhh'.

'Braassshh'.

'Whuuushhh'.

'Braassshh'.

Dan terus Kiba dilempari balon air yang isinya adalah kotoran dari hewan dan lagi selalu tepat sasaran walaupun Kiba berlari dan menghindar.

'Bruukkhhh'.

Dan akhirnya Kiba pun jatuh pingsan karena tak tahan dengan bahunya, dan lagi baunya sangat menyengat sampai ke seluruh penjuru koloseum.  
Para penonton menatap iba atas siksaan dari si Murid gila, dan ada yang sudah pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Ugh Bau"Ujar Naruto sembari menutup hidungnya.

Dan lagi Naruto memenagkan pertarungan tanpa menggunakan sihir dan sudah 50 kali Naruto menang dan semuanya tanpa menggunakan Sihir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Chapter 3 : Si Kursi Satu yang misterius + Kaisar Sihir Gila dan Kaisar Knight Gila.

Semua para Siswa maupun Siswi selalau membicarakan pertandingan antara Namikaze Naruto melawan Inuzuka Kiba, beberapa hari yang lalu dan Naruto lah pemenangnya apa lagi Naruto tidak mengeluarkan sihir satu pun, hanya menggunakan balon air yang membuat beberapa orang pingsan karena tidak tahan bau yang menyengat.

Begitu juga dengan Inuzuka Kiba, apa lagi Clan Inuzuka terkenal dengan penciuman yang tajam, jadi otomatis pingsan karena tidak tahan ddngan aroma busuk dari balon air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan terlihat beberapa orang yang duduk secara melingkar dan di batasi meja bundar.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Inuzuka Kiba bisa kalah?"Ujar sosok pria berambut hitam panjang. (Hyuga Neji : Dewan Komite Kursi 6).

"Hooaaam! Dan lagi lawanya si murid gila Namikaze Naruto"Ujar Sosok pria berambut hitam dan dikuncir Nanas (Nara Shikamaru: Dewan komite kursi 5).

"Ck dia nya saja yang sangat lemah"Ujar Sosok berambut hitam emo (Uchiha Sasuke : Dewan Komite kursi 4).

"Sepertinya bukan itu masalahnya Sasuke-San"Ujar sosok berambut hitam dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke (Sai : Dewan Komite kursi 7).

"Hah! Apa maksudmu Sai"Ujar Sasuke sembari menatap tajam Sai, dan hanya di balas snyuman oleh Sai.

"Sayangnya Sai benar Sasuke"Ujar Shikamaru dan itu membuat Sasuke menatap Shikamaru. "Masalahnya saat dia bertanding selalu menang dengan tingkah konyolnya, apa lagi dia tidak menggunakan sihir apapun"Lanjutnya.

"Mungkin dia tidak memiliki aliran mana jadi dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir"Sahut sosok peeempuan berambut pirang yang di kuncir kuda (Yamanaka Ino : Dewan Komite kursi 9).

Shikamaru melirik Ino lalu melanjutkannya. "Jika seperti itu dia tidak akan di terima masuk dan bersekolah di sini"Ujar Shikamaru.

Dan itu membuat semua diam dan menjadi suasana hening.

"Benar juga! Tapi ngomong-ngomong dia tidak datang lagi?"Ujar sosok perempuan berambut pirang pucat panjang. (Senju Kyubi : Dewan Komite Kursi 8).

"Mungkin dia punya urusan"Ujar sosok perempuan berambut Indigo (Hyuga Hinata : Dewan Komite Kursi 10).

"Dia selalu tidak hadir saat pertemuan dan kita tidak tahu seperti apa orangnya"Ujar Kyubi dengan nada marah, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria berambut putih. "Ne Toneri Senpai apa kau tahu seperti apa orang yang duduk di Kursi satu itu?"Lanjut sembari bertanya pada sosok bernama Toneri.

Orang yang di maksud masih tetdiam dan hanya tetsenyum lalu menjawab." Sayangnya aku tidak tahu"Jawab Toneri (Otsutsuki Toneri : Dewan Komite kursi 3). "Tapi si Kursi 2 mengetahuinya"Lanjutnya sembari melirik sesorang.

Dan semua orang menatap si kursi 2.  
Si kursi 2 hanya memejamkan matanya lalu menjawab. "Dia laki-laki"Ujarnya (Otsutsuki Ashura : Dewan Komite kursi 2).

"Hah! Apa tidak ada jawaban selain itu"Teriak Kyubi.

"Dia sedang melakukan Misi?"Jawab Naruto.

"Menjalankan misi selama hampir bertahun-tahun?"Ujar Shikamaru sembari menyeritkan dahinya. "Dan tidak pernah kembali"Lanjutnya

"Ya kalau tidak salah setahun sebelum kalian masuk ke Academy ini"Ujar Ashura sembari mengelus dagunya.

"Jika seperti itu berarti Tiga tahun dia pergi memang misi apa?"Tanya Neji.

Ashura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu karena misi itu di tunjuk langsung padanya, dan lagi misi itu dari kerajaan"Jawab Ashura.

"Da-dari ke-kerajaan!"Ujar Kyubi tergagap.

Ashura menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya Misi itu langsung dari sang Raja". Ujar Ashura.

Dan semuanya terkejut mendengar perkataan Ashura. "Dan lagi dari yang ku dengar misi yang di terimanya, adalah misi 1000 tahun?"Lanjut Aahura.

"A-apa"Ujar Ino yang terkejut begitu juga yang lainya. "Misi 1000 tahun , Misi yang belum di selelasikan oleh siapa pun itu"Lanjut Ino.

"Ya itu benar"Ujar Ashura.

"Hm aku pernah dengar rumor itu jika Kaisar Sihir tidak bisa menuntaskannya"Ujar Sai.

Kaisar Shir adalah orang yang berada di atas dari semua Wizard.

"Tapi ngomong ngomong hadiahnya apa jika ada yang menutaskan Misi itu?"Tanya Hinata.

"Hm! Aku juga sempat bertanya pada sang baginda Raja soal itu, katanya jika dia berhasil maka dia akan di nobatkan menjadi Kaisar Knight"Jelas Ashura.

"Kaisar Knight?".

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ah lebih mudahnya Kaisar Knight sama dengan Kaisar Sihir"Jawab Ashura.

"Perbedaanya Kaisar Sihir memerintah serta membimbing para Wizard, sedangkan Kaisar Knight memerintahkan serta membimbing para Knight"Potong Shikamaru.

"Benar"Ujar Ashura.

"Tapi kenapa? Dulu tidak ada kedudukan atau gelar seperti itu?"Ujar Neji.

"Kalian pasti pernah mendengar tentang kerusuhan para Knight yang di cap rendah oleh para Wizard?"Ujar serta Tanya Ashura.

Dan semua mengangguk karena mereka mengetahuinya, lain dengan Shikamaru serta Sasuke yang sudah paham.

"Jadi begitu!"Ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru?"Tanya Neji.

Bukan Shikamaru yang menjawab melainkan Sasuke.

"Sang baginda Raja ingin mengangkat status Knight yang di anggap remeh dan di hina oleh para wizard dengan menganggkat seseorang Knight menjadi kaisar Knight, tentu"Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi itu tidak akan mudah maka dari itu sang baginda raja punya cara yaitu menuntaskan Misi 1000 th"Potong Shikamaru.

"Awalnya misi itu di ajukan pada Kaisar Sihir tapi dia tidak mampu maka dari itu ia memutuskan orang lain jadi dia yang Knight yang berbakat maka dari itu dia terpilih dan tentu hadiahnya diganti"Potong Ashura sembari menunjuk kursi yang kosong.

Semua jadi diam sampai Ashura menyeletuk.

"Ah! Mungkin dia sudah kembali dan sudah di nobatkan menjadi Kaisar Knight"Celetuk Ashura.

"Tapi kapan dia kembali?".

"Hmm mungkin satu minggu lalu".

'Twich'.

"Jadi dia sudah kembali dan masih tidak mau datang ke pertemuan ini"Teriak Kyubi.

"Tenanglah Kyubi-Chan"Ujar Hinata mencoba menenangkan Kyubi.

[Di lain tempat]

Naruto kini berada koridor sekolah dan dia kini sedang melakukan yang tidak patut di tiru yaitu...?.

Para Siswa Laki-laki seperti menikmati pemandabgan yang ada dengan hadapan mereka?. Dalam batin mereka.

'Ayo aku ingin melihatnya cepat?'.

'Ayo cepat bodoh?'.

'Jangan sampai ketahuan awas jika ketahuan ku hajar kau?'.

'Jika berhasil berikan padaku sialan?'.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Oke kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sosok Naruto si murid gila yang selalu di bicarakan beberapa minggu ini. Dia kini sedang berjongkok dan ia sedang berhati- hati mengarahkan Smartphone nya?. 'Emang orang gila bisa memakai Smartphone ya?'.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya keluar sedikit kesamping, dan tangannya bergerak sedikit demi sedikit dan menekan Smartphonenya.

'Ckrek'.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari Smartphone yang di bawa Naruto.

Para siswa berteriak. 'Yosshhhaa'. Mereka terlihat senang tapi tidak dengan pihak lain.

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Siswi lalu melihat kebawah dan ia membelakkan matanya karena ia melihat sebuah Smartphone tapi tak hanya itu saja di dalam Smartphone itu ada sebuah foto dan foto itu adalah...!.

Siswi itu kini wajahnya sangat memerah lalu berteriak.

"Kyyyaaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan"Teriak Siswi itu.

Naruto melihat itu segera berlari dan masih membawa Smartphone nya?.

Sedangkan para Siswa yang melihat Naruto kabur sedikit tertegun, tapi tidak dengan salah satu siswa. "Smartphone ku".font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN" /span/fontDan ternyata Smartphone itu kepunyaanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Oke kita lanjutkan.

.

.

.  
.

Skip...!.

Satu minggu kemudian kabar dari kerajaan sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru pelosok kota maupun desa termasuk Academy. Dan itu membuat para Knight bahagia.

Dan kabar itu adalah seorang Knight yang menjadi Kaisar Knight. Dalam acara tersebut banyak yang di undang, kepala Bangsawan, kepala sekolah Academy Sarutobi Hiruzen, dan tentu saja semua Dewan Komite Academy, karena ingin melihat wajah seorang yang menjadi kaisar Knight dan Kursi 1 Dewan komite,karena mereka semua tidak tahu raut wajahnya.

Tapi sayang saat penobatan Sang Knight itu memakai sebuah topeng dan itu membuat semua orang menjadi penasaran, wajahnya seperti apa, mereka hanya tahu penampilannya saja yaitu dia selalu memakai jubah berwarna hitam dan sebuah pedang yang menjadi unsur seorang Knight, dan yang terakhir tentu topeng yang ia pakai.

Dan semua berpikir orang yang menjadi Kaisar Knight itu adalah orang berwibawa dan kuat tapi pikiran mereka menjadi buyar saat sang Kaisar Knight bertingkah konyol seperti orang gila. Lalu mereka memberi julukan 'Kaisar Knight Gila'.

Di sebuah tempat atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruangan ada sosok perempuan dan ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"SEBENARNYA DI MANA ORANG GILA ITU SIALAN"Teriak Wanita itu.

[Di sebuah tempat].

"Hachuu! Mungkin ada yang kangen dengan ku hehehhehe".

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin".

"Berisik Kaisar Sihir sialan".

"Hooo". " Mau bertatung hah"Ujar kaisar Sihir. "kaisar Knight"Lanjutnya

"Hooaam lebih baik aku tidur daripada meladenimu"Ujar Kaisar Knight.

Kaisar Sihir melihat itu merasa geram dan segera melancar kan serangan berupa tendangan.

Kaisar Knight menghindarinya dengan berguling kesamping. "Yeee tidak kena uweeee"Ujarnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dengan posisinya masih tiduran.

"Dasar gila".

"Kau juga gila".

"Tidak-tidak kau yan gila aku tidak gila".

"Kau gila"Ujar Kaisar Knight.

"Kau"Ujar Kaisar Sihir.

"Kau".

"Kau".

"Kau".

"Kau".

"Baiklah kita sama-sama gila"Ujar Kaisar Knight.

"Hahahaha"Tawa keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku dengar ada Siswa Academy yang sama seperti kita yaitu orang gila"Ujar Kaisar Knight.

"Hooo! Bagaimana kita buat kelompok 'Tiga sekawan'."Usul Kaisar Sihir.

"Boleh juga jadi 'Tiga Sekawan yang Gila"Ujar Kaisar Knight.

"Hahahaha"Tawa keduanya.

.

.  
.

[Di tempat Naruto]

"Hachuuu".

.

.

.

.

.

.  
TBC...!.

Note :

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang Reviewnya. Dan untuk The Ereaser terima kasih untuk julukanya, tapi aku mau tanya selama ini kemana? Knp baru nongol.

[Warn]

Oh ya aku lupa memberitahu jika Author yang bernama "Abrar Kiroashi". Tidak akan melanjutkan Ceritanya! Knp saya tahu karena dia adalah saya?.

Karena Akun FB yang buat akun FF ini terblokir jadi tidak bisa melakukan Akses Publish, dan karena itu aku membuat akun baru dan jadilah akun ini 'Charlote Wibu'.

Dan satu lagi untuk cerita ini di Croscrover atau Regular. Maka dari itu Author akan melakukan Vote.

* Regular.

* Croscrover

Vote ini sampai chapter 5 jadi chapter 6 akan di tetapkan.

[FB : Charlote Dragnel Faiz]. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cahpter 4.

By : Charlote Wibu.

Genre : Adventure,Fantasy,Magic,Comedy.

Rate : T.

Cros : NS x Semi Covers.

Warn : Typo,Strongnaru,OOC,OC.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note: Masalah Word dan Typo akan saya usahakan. font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ありがと /span/font(Arigato).

.

.

.

Sebelumnya.

"Hachuu! Mungkin ada yang kangen dengan ku hehehhehe".

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin".

"Berisik Kaisar Sihir sialan".

"Hooo". " Mau bertatung hah"Ujar kaisar Sihir. "kaisar Knight"Lanjutnya

"Hooaam lebih baik aku tidur daripada meladenimu"Ujar Kaisar Knight.

Kaisar Sihir melihat itu merasa geram dan segera melancar kan serangan berupa tendangan.

Kaisar Knight menghindarinya dengan berguling kesamping. "Yeee tidak kena uweeee"Ujarnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dengan posisinya masih tiduran.

"Dasar gila".

"Kau juga gila".

"Tidak-tidak kau yan gila aku tidak gila".

"Kau gila"Ujar Kaisar Knight.

"Kau"Ujar Kaisar Sihir.

"Kau".

"Kau".

"Kau".

"Kau".

"Baiklah kita sama-sama gila"Ujar Kaisar Knight.

"Hahahaha"Tawa keduanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku dengar ada Siswa Academy yang sama seperti kita yaitu orang gila"Ujar Kaisar Knight.

"Hooo! Bagaimana kita buat kelompok 'Tiga sekawan'."Usul Kaisar Sihir.

"Boleh juga jadi 'Tiga Sekawan yang Gila"Ujar Kaisar Knight.

"Hahahaha"Tawa keduanya.

.

.  
.

[Di tempat Naruto]

"Hachuuu".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Namikaze Naruto serius.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah daan cukup bagus untuk menikmati hari Academy tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi jika di Academy ada pembuat onar.

"Kemari kau sialan"Teriak beberapa Siswa yang mengejar satu Siswa dan Siswa itu adalah Namikaze Naruto si murid gila dan orang yang memegang rekor 50 pertarungan dan 50 menang.

"Hahahaha, tangkap aku kalau bisa"Ujar Naruto sembari menepuk bokongnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sialan ku bunuh kau".

"Uweeee, hahahaha"Ujar ejek serta tawa Naruto lalu kembali berlari.

"Sial dimana"Ujar Siswa yang kesal karena kehilangan jejak Naruto dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah mencari.

Di sebuah pohon terlihat Naruto. "Hm bosan! Lebih baik aku tidur saja ah"Ujar Naruto yang bosan lalu mencoba untuk tidur di dahan pohon.

[Di suatu tempat].

"Kau terlihat sibuk ne Arthuria"Ujar seseorang yang tiba- tiba muncul.

Dan suara itu mengejutkan seorang perempuan dan wajahnya tersirat kesal.

'Twich'.

'Ctak'.

"Dan itu salah siapa sialan"Ujar Athuria sembari menunjuk orang dihadapanya itu dengan pena yang sudah patah. "Ne! Kishi Te no Arthur Pendragon"Lanjutnya.

"Ma ma! Jangan kesal wahai adikku yang manis"Ujar Arthur lalu melepaskan topeng yang ia gunakan dan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya.

"Jadi ada apa yang membuatmu kembali baka Aniki?"Ujar Arthuria.

'Twich'.

Arthuria mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia melihat sang kakaknya sedang tertidur pulas di sofa

"Ngrookk".

'Twich'.

Arthuria tambah kesal dan lalu ia mengalirkan Mana ke pena yang tadi ia patahkan itu lalu ia lemparkan.

'Whhuush'.

'Set! Tap'.

Arthur dengan mudah walaupun ia sudah tertidur pulas.

'Braaakk'.

Arthur melihat sofa yang tadinya tempat untuk tidur kini telah terbelah dua lalu Arthur melihat adiknya itu.

Arthuria berdecih dan decihan itu terdengar oleh Arthur, lalu ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain.

Sweatdrop

'Oh aku di benci oleh adikku sendiri dan aku mau di bunuh oleh adikku sendiri'Batin Arthur yang Sweatdrop. "Kau ingin membunuhku".

"Selama kau memiliki sifat seperti orang gila aku akan tetap selalu membunuhmu".

"Maaf itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan"Ujar Arthur.

'Whuussh'.

Dan sesuatu melayang dan dengan sigap Arthur menghindarinya. "Uweeek! Tidak kena Uweeek"Ujar Arthur sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. "Oh ya tolong carikan data tentang Namikaze Naruto di kelas Knight"Lanjutnya dan langsung menghilang.

Arthuria melihat itu berkedut kesal. "Kau mau kemana kau Baka Aniki"Teriakk Arthuria lalu ia kembali duduk dan memijit keningnya.

"Entah kenapa di keluarga Pendragon hanya aku dan Ka-sama yang normal dan entah kenapa Ka-sama mau menikahi Tou-Sama yang dikenal orang gila, walaupun gila kemampuan sebagai Knight tidak bisa di anggap remeh"Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya Arthuria mulai mencari data tentang Namikaze Naruto di kelas Knight, dan ia menemukanya lalu ia membacanya.

"Hah! Haaah! Tambah satu lagi orang gila, tapi disini di tulis dia sudah memenangkan pertarungan sebanyak 50 kali dan ditambah tidak menggunakan sihir"Ujar Arthuria yang awalnya terkejut tapi ia menghela nafas.

"Entah kenapa tidak hanya di kerajaan dan Academy banyak orang gila, Contohnya saja 'Maho Te'.lalu Baka Aniki yang menjadi 'Kishi Te'. Dan di tambah si Namikaze Naruto ini. Sepertinya rumor itu benar jika 'Orang yang memiliki kekuatan besar membuat gila'."Ujar Arthuria.

"Tapi kenapa baka Aniki ingin data Namikaze Naruto".

Dan entah kenapa Arthuria bergidik ngeri. "Ugh entah apa yang terjadi jika tiga orang gila ini berkumpul di tempat yang sama".

Tapi sayang tak lama lagi ketiga orang gila itu akan berkumpul dan membuat gencar di seluruh kerajaan tidak tapi seluruh dunia yang fana ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Academy].

Di sebuah ruangan.

"Sepertinya banyak wajah yang tak kenal disini"Ujar seorang sembari menatap kesekeliling ruangan.

"Tentu saja kau tidak masuk ke Academy selama bertahun tahun, dan datang-datang kau membawa gelar Kishi Te"Sahut Ashura.

"Hm benar juga hahaha! Kenalkan diri kalian"Ujar Kishi Te/ Arthur Pendragon.

"Otsutsuki Toneri kursi 3"Ujar Toneri.

"Hm saudara Ashura oke selanjutnya".

"Hn Uchiha Sasuke kursi 4"Ujar Sasuke.

"Datarnya! Ma itu tipikal seorang Uchiha selanjutnya".

"Hooam Nara Shikamaru Kursi 5"Ujar Shikamaru.

"Sekarang tipikal Nara yang malas selanjutnya".

"Hyuga Neji kursi 6"Ujar Neji.

"Sai kursi 7"Ujar Sai dengan Senyum palsunya.

"Senju Kyubi kursi 8"Ujar Kyubi.

"Yamanaka Ino kursi 9"Ujar Ino.

"Hyuga Hinata kursi 10"Ujar Hinata.

"Hm baiklah! Karena disini dalam Academy maka kalian bisa memanggilku Arthur".

"Kalau begitu lepaskan dulu topengmu jika kau ingin kami memanggil namamu"Celetuk Ashura.

"Benar juga"Ujar Arthuria sembari melepaskan topengnya.

"Jadi ada apa yang membuatmu kemari Arthur-San?"Tanya Neji.

"Hm bukan apa-apa, selama aku pergi aku mendengar kabar jika ada murid yang menang pertarungan 50 kali"Ujar Arthur.

"Orang gila itu? Memang kenapa?".

"Hm aku penasaran dan lagi dia di dalam kelas Knight kan?".

"Benar tapi disini ada juga Knight dan Wizard"Ujar Toneri sembari menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn" Dengus Sasuke.

"Sasuke jika kau kelas Knight pasti kau tahu tentang pedang Mugen?".

Sasuke mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke arah Arthtur.

Arthur melihat reaksi Sasuke tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau tahu"Ujarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukanya"Ujar Arthur.

'Braaak'.

"Dimana letak pedang itu".

"Ma! Ma! Tenanglah, aku akan jelaskan jadi duduklah"Ujar Arthur.

Sasuke kembali duduk dan mencoba mendengarkan penjelas dari si kursi satu ini.

"Walaupun aku menemukanya dan aku ingin mengambilnya tapi aku tidak bisa"Ujar Arthur.

Sasuke yang paham dengan itu. "Lalu kau ingin orang gila itu ingin mengambil katana itu"Ujar Sasuke.

"Benar".

"Tapi kenapa?". "Kenapa tidak denganku"Ujar Dingin Sasuk

"Hm! Begini saja kau dan murid gila itu ber duel"Celetuk Shikamaru.

"Hah".

"Benar juga baiklah kita adakan duel nya tiga hari lagi"Ujar Arthur.

"Sasuke lebih baik kau hati-hati denganya jika kau kalah maka si murid gila itu akan merebut posisimu"Ujar Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Huh, tidak akan"Dengus Sasuke.

"Baiklah pertemuan ini kita bubarkan" Ujar Arthur sembari memakai topengnya.

[Skip].

Tiga hari kemudian para murid kembali dikejutkan dengan kabar Uchiha Sasuke si kursi 4 akan berduel dengan si murid gila yang memegang rekor kemenangan terbanyak.

Dan para Murid serta para Guru pun melihat pertarungan mereka di koloseum Academy.

"Baiklah pertarungan akan di mulai, para peserta harap menyiapkan diri kalian"Seru Wasit.

Sasuke yang sudah siap sedari tadi dan menggegam erat katananya sampei telapak tanganya memerah.

Sedangkan Naruto, tampang mengantuk dan bosan dan mencari harta karun di lubang hidungnya.

Dibangku penonton.

"Menurutmu siapa yang menang?".

"Hah! Jelas yang menang Uchiha-Sama".

"Benar itu Uchiha-Sama jelas yang menang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pertandingan Dimulai"Seru Wasit.

Sasuke mendengar itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan Katananya yang ia telah di lapisi dengan mananya dan akibatnya katananya di lapisi oleh petir.

Naruto tetap berdiri tegap lalu ia melihat Sasuke ingin menebas kepalanya ia segera beejongkok lalu.

"Hora"Ujar Naruto sembari memegang kaki kanan Sasuke lalu mendorongnya.

Dan akibatnya membuat Sasuke hampir terjatuh, tapi dengan sigap Sasuke mengatasinya dengan menahanya dengan tanganya lalu salto.

'Tap'.

Dan Sasuke pun berdiri menghadap Naruto yang bertepuk tangan.

'Prok! Prok! Prok!'.

"Wooah hebat -hebat lakukan lagi-lakukan lagi"Seru Naruto yang masih bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke merasa geram lalu ia merapal mantra. "[Magic Elment : Katon Gokakyu]"Seru Sasuke dan keluarlah api besar dan mengarah ke Naruto.

Naruto melihat itu segera melompat tinggi.

'Whuussh'.

.

.

.

.

"Wooaah! Lompatan yang tinggi"Ujar Arthur yang girang. "Bagaimana dia melakukannya, Sihir?"Lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya bukan Arthur-San"Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak merasakan Mana saat dia melompat"Sambung Kyubi.

"Ooh, jadi dia melakukanya dengan kemampuan fisik"Ujar Arthur.

"Ya kemampuan fisik yang menakutkan".

[Koloseum].

'Tap'.

"Woaah menakutkan"Seru Naruto setelah mendarat.

Sasuke berdecih saat melihat Naruto berhasil menghindari sihirnya, apa lagi dia melihat Naruto berpura-pura takut.

[Flashback].

"Sasuke".

"Hn apa?".

"Saat pertandingan cobalah untuk membuat Namikaze Naruto mengeluarkan sihirnya".

"Apa untungnya buatku".

"Jika kau berhasil maka akan ku beritahu ada katana yang menandingi Mugen no Katana".

Sasuke membelakan matanya saat mendengar perkataan orang di hadapanya itu.

[Flashback Off].

"Seriuslah sialan"Teriak Sasuke.

"Tidak mau weeeek"Ujar Naruto sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. [Magic Genius Eye : Sharinggan]. Mata Sasuke kini berubah menjadi merah darah

"Woooa apa kau sakit kenapa mata mu jadi merah"Teriak Naruto. "Wasit dia matanya memerah cepat panggil dokter"Lanjutnya berteriak pada wasit dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini jurus sihirku sialan cih"Ujar Sasuke di akhir berdecih.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Hahahaha katanya mata Sasuke sakit hahaha"Tawa Kyubi.

"Diamlah Kyubi"Ujar Ino.

"Hah! Siapa kau menyuruhku"Ujar Kyubi.

"Apa".

Hinata mencoba melerai Kyubi dan Ino.

"Hooam! Bisakah kalian diam"Ujar malas Shikamaru.

"Arthur-San ada apa?"Tanya Neji.

"Ah bukan apa-apa sepertinya akan ada yang menarik lihatlah si Namikaze Naruto"Ujar Arthur.  
Dengan senyumanya.

"Eh".

"Eh".

Lalu semuanya mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh! Begitu ya gua kira kau sakit mata"Ujar Naruto dengan memiringkan kepala nya

"Tentu saja bukan kenapa kau takut"Ujar Sasuke.

"Hahaha! Aku takut!"Ujar Naruto yang masih memiringkan kepalanya lalu ia menegakkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak"Lanjutnya denagan nada serius.

Dan itu membuat semua terkejut karena untuk pertama kali melihat Naruto berkata serius

"Hooo! Jadi kau bisa serius juga"Ujar ejek Sasuke.

"Tentu saja lagian buat apa aku serius jika lawanku sangat lemah seperti mereka"Ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk ke arah bangku penonton.

Para penonton tersinggung dan meneriaki Naruto.

"Sialan kami akan membunuhmu sialan".

"Uchiha-Sama kalahkan orang gila itu".

"Kau dengar itu semua...!"Ujar Sasuke tapi terhenti karena melihat Naruto yang?.

"Woooaaah, Wasit mereka semua ingin membunuhku tolong aku"Teriak Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik Tubuh sang wasit.

Dan itu membuat semuanya Sweatdrop masal padahal tadi terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang serius. Tapi sekarang mereka melihat Naruto kembali menjadi seperti bukan memang orang gila.

"Mereka tidak akan membunuhmu".

"Benarkah?"Ujar Naruto sembari melirik sekitar. Dan melihat para penonton yang bengong.

"Hm apa yang terjadi dengan mereka seperti orang gila saja"Ujar Naruto.

'Twich'.

'Twich'.

'Twich'.

"Kau yang Gila Sialan" Teriak semua penonton.

"Wooah kompak".

"Hm kembalilah dan lanjutkan pertandinganya"Ujar Sang wasit yang berkeringat dingin dan ia mengelap wajahnya ddngan tanganya.

Naruto pun kembali ke posisinya, lalu Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Hahahaha".

"Saat ini bukan untuk tertawa Arthur-San"Ujar Hinata.

"Tapi dia sangat lucu, yosh ku putuskan dia akan kurekut di kelompok ku"Ujar Arthur.

"Eeeeh".

"Tapi Arthur-San memang kelompok apa?"Tanya Ino.

"Hm tentu Tiga Sekawan Gila Hahahaha"Ujar Arthur dengan bangganya dan di akhiri tawa .

Para dewan Komite bersweatdrop dan membatin. 'Aku lupa jika dia sama-sama gila'.

.

.

.

.  
.

Naruto yang sudah kembali lalu menatap Sasuke. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu ber duel denganku"Ujar Naruto dengan serius.

'Dia kembali serius'Batin Sasuke. "Itu bukan urusanmu"Ujar datar Sasuke.

"Ugh dinginya"Ujar Naruto dan badanya menggigil. "Jangan bilang itu tentang Mugen No Katana?".

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?".

"Hm aku tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian berdua".

" Begjtu ya! kalau jika itu benar memang kenapa".

"Maaf saja kau harus ku kalahkan karena aku juga sudah lama mencarinya" Ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat tanganya lalu keluarlah lingkaran sihir dan Tangan Naruto memasukinya dan saat tangannya keluar dan keluar juga sebuah pedang.

Sasuke membelakman matanya saat melihat katana yang di keluarkan Naruto.

"Itu! Gunbai! Bagaimana kau mendapatkanya" Ujar Sasuke. "Kembalikan itu, katana itu milik Uchiha.

Katana yang di keluarkan Naruto berbentuk seperti kipas besar.

"Oh jadi ini namanya Gunbai, tapi sayang aku tidak akan mengembalikan karena aku Aku sudah menyukai katana ini"Ujar Naruto. "Walaupun aku tidak bisa menggunakanya"Lanjutnya.

"Kheh! Hanya seorang Uchiha yang bisa menggunakanya jadi kembalikan"Ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak mau weeeek"Ujar Naruto sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dan tentu membuat geram lalu ia melihat Naruto memasukkan pedang Gunbai ke lubang besar berwarna hitam lalu Naruto mencoba memasukkan tanganya lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit ke kiri bibirnya.

"Hm mana ya ah masa bodoh"Ujar Naruto yang langsung memasukkan setengah tubuhnya.

Dan itu membuat semua Sweatdrop tambah lagi beberapa pedang keluar terlihat di lempar.

Sasuke berkeringat dingin melihat puluhan tidak ratusan pedang yang di lempar keluar oleh Naruto.

'Berapa banyak pedang yang di milikinya'Batin Sasuke.

'Was! Wes! Wus! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb'.

Kini menjadi ratusan pedang yang di lempar Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari lubang hitam itu lalu melihat ratusan pedang yang tergeletak dan juga ada yang tertancap di tanah.

Naruto mengambil satu pedang lalu kembabali dilemparnya lagi ke lubang hitam yang masih menganga.

"Hm tidak ini tidak bagus"Ujar Naruto sembari melempar pedang.

"Ini juga tidak bagus".

"Ini juga tidak bagus".

Beberapa menit terlewati dan Naruto masih memilih pedang yang bagus.

"Yameta! Yameta"Ujar Naruto dan duduk di tanah dengan wajah kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau mempunyai banyak pedang jika tidak semuanya tidak bisa di pakai?"Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat menahan amarah.

"Hm hanya ingin saja"Jawab Naruto.

"Hah! Hanya dengan alasan itu".

"Ah benar juga aku masih punya satu lagi"Ujar Naruto dan langsung berdiri .

Sasuke hanya diam menunggu lalu ia melihat lingkaran sihir yang tak jauh di kaki Naruto, dan keluarlah pedang yang perlahan naik.

"Sekarang kau harus serius dan mengakhiri pertarungan ini"Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto terlihat tersenyum. "Tentu saja"Ujar Naruto sembari meraih pedang yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu. Tapi Naruto mencoba meraih dan menggenggam tapi...?.

"Are".

"Sekarang apa lagi sialan"Teriak Sasuke.

Naruto melihat kebawah dan ia melihat pedangnya berhenti keluar, Naruto mencoba memaksa mencabut keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu tapi tidak bisa.

"Ugh! Ayo keluar pedang sialan"Umpat Naruto. "Mohon tunggu sebentar ya"Lanjutnya saat melirik kearah Sasuke, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu mengeluarkan pedang yang tidak mau keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu.

'Plak'.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya lalu mengelap wajahnya dan kini terlihat sangat kesal. 'Aku merasa menyesal untuk menerima tantanganya'.

Sasuke yang sangat kesal melihat Naruto yang berusaha mencabut pedang yang tidak bisa keluar, langsung merapal mantra [Magic Elment : Chidori Nagashi] Sasuke mengangkat satu tanganya lalu keluarlah sebuah petir dan!.

'Whusssshhh'.

Petir itu melesat lurus kearah Naruto.

"Hm!"Guman Naruto yang merasakan bahaya dengan sigap menghindarinya dengan cara melompat kesamping dan.

'Duaaarr'.

"Wooaah! Kubilang tunggu sebentar kan"Ujar Naruto.

"Hm aku malas menunggu"Ujar datar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah sepertinya aku berhasil mencabutnya"Ujar Naruto sembari melihat pedangnya? Tapi bentuknya tak menyerupai pedang yang panjang, tapi pedang yang di pegang oleh Naruto itu pendek.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Aku tidak menyangka melihatnya disini?"Ujar Arthur.

"Memangnya kenapa Arthur-San?"Tanya Kyubi. "Pedang itu terlihat biasa saja"Lanjutnya.

"Wajar kamu tidak tahu tentang jenis pedang itu, karena pedang itu ada di Negeri Nusantara, dan nama itu adalah 'Kujang'."Jelas Arthur.

"Nusantara? Tempat itu sangat jauh"Ujar Toneri.

"Ya sangat jauh kau harus menyebrangi lautan untuk kesana"Ujar Arthur. "Masalahnya bagaimana dia mendapatkanya"Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kheh! Pedang kecil itu tidak akan mapu mampu mengalahkanku"Ujar Sasuke yang meremehkan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu ia melakukan tebasan kecil di udara dan itu mengarahkan ke sampingnya.

'Bast! Braaaaaaaak'.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang di tuju tebasan Naruto retak yang sangat dalam.

Tentu semua termasuk Sasuke terkejut melihatnya.

"Sekarang kita bisa lebih serius sekarang"Ujar Naruto dengan memutar pedang kecilnya.

Sasuke mendengarnya menyiapkan kuda-kuda tapi ia terkejut karena Naruto kini sudah didepannya dan wajahnya hampir berdekatan.

"Boooo"Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke yang terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto lalu ia dengan sigap melompat mundur.

'Tap'.

'Sialan cepat sekali'Batin Sasuke.

"Pfffff hahahahahahaha, seharusnya kau lihat reaksi terkejutmu tadi hahahahaha"Ujar serta tawa Naruto dan menirukan raut wajah Sasuke yang terkejut.

'Sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan dengan cepat jika tidak aku akan tertular gila nya'Batin Sasuke. 'Tapi itu tidak akan mudah'Lanjutnya yang masih melihat Naruto yang masih tertawa terbahak bahak dengan mata Sharinggannya.

'Whuusshh'.

Sasuke melesat kedepan, Naruto melihatnya langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

'Trank'.

Benturan besi antara pedang Sasuke dan pedang Naruto.

Naruto mencoba menendang Sasuke tapi bisa dihindari oleh Sasuke.

"Coba hindari ini?"Ujar Naruto sembari menebas secara horizontal dan vertikal.

'Whussh'.

'Whuussh'.

Sasuke melihat serangan tebasan berbantuk plus, Sasuke yakin ia tidak bisa menahanya dengan pedangnya, dengan terpaksa ia merapal mantra [Magic Elment : Katon Gokakyu].

'Blaaaaarrrrrr'.

Adu dua jurus mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan besar sampai para penonton merasakan getarannya.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri dikejutkan oleh datangnya Naruto.

'Bukh'.

Naruto yang tiba di dekat Sasuke lalu melancarkan serangan berupa tendangan dan mengarahkanya ke kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa menghindar karena jarak dekat Naruto dan tidak sempat menghindar atau menahan, akibatnya ia terpental dan berapa kali terbentur dengan tanah tak hanya sampai begitu saja Naruto dengan cepat berpindah ke tempat Sasuke yang akan berhenti dari terpentalnya.

Lalu melancarkan serangan keduanya, dan lagi Sasuke terpental kini Naruto menendang Perut Sasuke.

'Whussh braaak'.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri dengan susah payahnya dan menahan sakit. "Sialan"Ujar Sasuke "Akan ku balas kau"Lanjutnya.

Tapi Sasuke yang telah berdiri kembali di kejutkan lagi oleh Naruto yang kini dibelakangnya.

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa melakukanya"Ujar Naruto lalu memukul tenguk Sasuke.

'Bukh'.

Sasuke pun jatuh pingsan. "Karena aku sudah bertarung cukup lama jadi! Ohk! Ohk! Ohk!"Ujar Naruto di akhiri batuk dan Naruto melihat darah yang keluar dengan batuknya di telapak tangnya.

'Sial ini akibatnya jika bertarung mengeluarkan kekuatanku? Sepertinya aku benar-benar membutuhkan 'BUAH' I...tu'Batin Naruto dan perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

'Brukkh'.

Dan Naruto pun jatuh pingsan dan bersebelahan dengan Sasuke yang terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Skip].

Beberapa hari setelah pertarungan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, tentu Sasuke sudah sadar tapi Naruto belum ada tanda-tanda sadar.

Di sebuah ruangan dan ruangan itu adalah ruang perawat yang ada di Academy.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya, apa kau tahu penyebabnya yang membuatnya sekarat seperti ini?"Tanya Arthur pada seorang yang menjadi dokter Academy.

Dokter itu yang di tanyai hanya menggelengkan pelan. "Maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu penyebabnya dan saya tidak tahu cara mengobatinya"Ujarnya.

"Apa maksudmu"Ujar Sasuke.

"Dia mengidap penyakit yang saya tidak ketahui, dan tidak bisa ku obati, saya yang ku lakukan hanya meniadakan rasa sakit nya saja".

"Begitu ya".

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, saya akan melakukan penelitian agar saya tahu cara untuk mengobatinya".

"Percuma tidak ada yang bisa mengobatinya".

Sebuah suara membuat mengalihkan pandabgan ke sumber suara dan mereka melihat Naruto yang mencoba duduk, sang dokter dengan sigap membantunya.

"Terima kasih Ohk!"Ujar Naruto sekali lagi Naruto batuk dan keluar sedikit darah di mulutnya

Naruto yang sudah duduk dan segera bersila dan melakukan gerakan yang membuat semua bingung.

'Tok'.

'Tok'

'Tok'.

Semua tambah bingung karena Naruto menotok tubuhnya sendiri lalu mereka terkejut karena Naruto memuntahkan darah yang banyak.

Naruto melihat sebuah tisu lalu mengambilnya lalu Naruto membersihkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Teliti lah kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi padaku"Ujar Naruto sembari menyerahkan tisu itu pada sang Dokter.

"Baiklah aku akan mencari tahu penyebabnya dan mencari cara untuk mengobatimu"Ujar sang Dokter lalu melangkah pergi.

"Ku harap begitu, tapi sayang tidak ada obat yang bisa mengobatiku"Ujar Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak ada obatnya, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu?"Tanya Arthur.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya hanya diam saja lalu ia melihat sepray yang banyak noda darah.

"Woooooah! Banyak sekali darahnya"Ujar kagum Naruto. "Apakah terjadi pembunuhan?"Lanjut tanya.

"Sekarang bukanya untuk kagum"Ujar Ashura. 'Apa lagi dengan darah'Batinya. "Dan itu semua darahmu yang kau keluarkan"Lanjutnya.

"Oohhh begitu ya hahahaha"Ujar Naruto di akhiri tawa kencang.

Lalu Naruto menatap Arthur. "Sekarang tunjukkan diamana pedang itu".

"Hm baiklah ikut aku, aku akan tunjukan dimana".

"Aku ikut"Ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah".

[Skip].

Naruto Arthur dan Sasuke kini berada di sebuan hutan yang cukup jauh dari Academy maupun kerajaan.

Dan mereka kini di depan sebuah gua, lalu mereka pun menelusuri gua, berapa menit kemudian mereka pun tiba dan mereka melihat sebuah pedang yang tertancap. (Rinciannya seperti di Anime D Gray Man Pedang Mugen).

"Sasuke cobalah cabut pedang itu dan lihat kau bisa mencabutnya atau tidak"Ujar Arthur.

Sasuke hanya diam tapi ia melangkah maju dan mendekat, sesampainya ia langsung meraih pedang itu dan mencoba mencabutnya tapi berbagai usaha, Sasuke tidak bisa mencabutnya.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah dan mundur lalu ia melihat Naruto berjalan mendekat lalu mencoba mencabut dan...!

'Sriiiing'.

Sasuke terkejut karena Naruto berhasil mencabutnya.

"Sepertinya pedang ini memilihku sebagai tuanya"Ujar Naruto.

'Duuuuaaar'.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini" Ujar Arthur yang melihat berbatuan yang ada di langit-langit gua mulai runtuh.

"Sepertinya ini waktu yang pas untuk mengetes kemampuan pedang ini"Ujar Naruto sembari melihat keatas.

Sasuke menyerit dahinya lalu ia menyadari apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto dan mencoba menegurnya tapi terlambat karena.

'Whuuuush!'.

Naruto menebas langit-langit gua dan. "Lompat"Ujar Naruto sembari melompat.

'Duuuuaaaaaaaarrrrrrr'.

Gua yang dimasuki mereka bertiga kini hancur dengan tanah.

"Apa kau gila hahal!Teriak Sasuke.

"Eh! Kau memujiku aku jadi malu hehehe"Ujar Naruto dengan gaya malu-malu.

"Aku tidak memujimu"Teriak Sasuke.

"Ohk! Hah! Kambuh lagi"Ujar Naruto yang di awali sebuah batuk. "Ayo pergi dari sini"Lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya begitu"Sahut Arthur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...!..

Note.

Maaaf lama update karena Kuota abis. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf Wordnya di tambahin sesuai permintaan, tapi untuk Chapter berikutnya mungkin Wordnya akan berkurang hehehe, tergantung dengan adanya ide alur cerita atau ada waktu untuk membuat cerita. 


End file.
